


Сара Джейн и звёзды

by bfcure



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сара Джейн в своём саду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сара Джейн и звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к различным сериям "Приключений Сары Джейн" и олдскула ДК.

**Размер:** драббл, 402 слова  
 **Персонажи** : [Сара Джейн Смит](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9110/165614176.2e/0_b7e65_72aefd05_orig), упоминается [Доктор](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9265/165614176.2d/0_b7e56_de47cbfc_orig)  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** G

В те летние ночи, когда на смену жаре приходит прохлада, дышащая осенью, звёзды яркие, как никогда. И сидеть на качелях в саду под тёплым клетчатым пледом с чашкой горячего чая в ладонях не просто приятно, а как-то по-особенному светло и радостно.

И кажется, что ты остался один на один с чем-то великим и непостижимым, и требуется некоторое усилие, чтобы вспомнить: там, среди звёзд и астероидов, тоже живут, размышляют и смотрят в небо. И это небо необязательно синего цвета. И смотрят они необязательно в тот же момент, одновременно по всей Вселенной – свет давно погасших светил всё ещё идёт до Земли, а время нелинейно по своей природе и непостоянно: иногда Сара Джейн готова поклясться, что именно она сорвалась с пирса, когда ей было тринадцать, а потом кто-то чудесным образом поменял их с Андреа местами. И сейчас её жизнь – это жизнь взаймы.

Или нет, и Вселенная лишь исправила сама себя. Но Саре Джейн долгие годы спустя продолжает сниться кошмар, где их с Андреа руки танцуют бесконечный странный танец; и пальцы Сары Джейн то пытаются ухватить запястье Андреа, чтобы вытянуть её наверх, то разжимаются, выпуская скользкую балку.

Звёзды успокаивают, дарят ощущение защищенности, и Сара Джейн держит окно спальни открытым. Кого ей бояться, если рядом Люк, Рани и Клайд, да суперкомпьютер, названный в честь человеческого псевдонима Доктора, и его же подарок – собака-робот К-9? С такой армией никакие нарушители не страшны, начиная от сливинов и заканчивая плюшевыми страусами с комплексом бога.

Кроме того, кто способен защитить этот мир лучше, чем Доктор и его весьма своеобразные отношения со Временем? Абердин вместо Южного Кройдона, египетские мумии и сумасшедшие поклонники культа Сутека там, где через много лет будет база ЮНИТ – это только два примера из сотни случаев, когда ТАРДИС, Доктор и она, Сара Джейн, вроде бы попадали не в то место и не ту эру, но на самом деле неизменно в те города, леса, века и на те планеты, где в них нуждались больше всего.

С прощальным подарком Доктор также отличился: отправленный из будущего К-9 терпеливо дожидался свою хозяйку в прошлом на чердаке тёти Лавинии.

И это замечательно, считает Сара Джейн. Ведь пока Доктор находится в движении и находит спутников, чтобы показать им – и себе – миллион невероятностей до завтрака, Вселенная в полной безопасности.

Сара Джейн улыбается и отпивает глоток уже остывшего чая. Где-то там она танцует с герцогом Джованни в Италии эпохи Возрождения, ползёт по вентиляционной шахте на космической станции Нерва, видит, как Даврос создаёт первых далеков...

  
Наверное, это и есть бессмертие.


End file.
